This is an application for partial funding of a conference sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) on Intestinal Lipid Absorption, Metabolism and Transport. This meeting will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont from August 12 to 17, 1990. Participation will be limited to 150 scientists (including invited speakers and session chairmen), who will be chosen on the basis of their scientific expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive meeting. Special consideration will be given to younger investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students because these will be the people who will be performing research in the future on this important but poorly understood area. This meeting will gather together researchers in this area for this area for the first time since a similar meeting was held in Titisee, Black Forest, Germany in 1975. Many important advances have been made in this area of investigation by a variety of technical approaches from morphology to molecular biology. the main purpose of this meeting is to gather together investigators representing a large number of scientific disciplines involved so that there may be exchange of ideas and also allow the participants to have a broader understanding of where the field is heading and an appreciation of what different techniques can do toward solving their specific scientific problems. Topics included in this conference are: 1) Overview, morphology and development of lipid absorption. 2) Luminal hydrolytic events. 3) Physicochemistry of luminal lipids and absorption of hydrolytic products. 4) Intracellular transport of lipids. 5) Intestinal complex lipid synthesis. 6) Intestinal apolipoprotein synthesis and regulation. 7) Cholesterol, vitamin and xenobiotic metabolism and transport. 8) Influence of diet and location of absorption on intestinal lipid transport. 9) Factors regulating lipid transport.